Battle on Odessen
The Battle on Odessen was the final battle that ended the Eternal Civil War in 21 ABY, where the Galactic Alliance and the True Sith Empire joined forces yet again to stop the wrath of both Sycthian and Yana, with Darth Kron finally killing the Fallen Emperor, but also resulting in the disappearance of Yana and Quai Septos. In the aftermath, the Sangrir Collective was formed to safeguard all powerful and dangerous artifacts across the entire known galaxy. __TOC__ Prelude After the Siege of Mandalore, Darth Kron decided to meditate on Dromund Kaas, seeking to find answers in order to defeat his former master and most recent enemy, Yana. Despite Kron focusing on Yana, he instead faced a surprise guest in the form of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian. There, Sycthian revealed to him his end game - the eradication of the Primordials to save the galaxy - leading Kron to warn Darth Imperius, Makai-Haran and Kranak of his convergence with Yana on a planet called Odessen. With the Galactic Alliance and Sith prepared to face-off with the two on that world, the Alliance had one final meeting, with Neal Akem, Leif To'Wan, Kaiden Fey and even Chesa "Ny" Flare agreeing to help stop them. Noman Karr met up with Valn, holding a relic that can help them defeat Sycthian. They all arrived on Odessen, where the light and dark were in perfect balance. Escaping a dark side infested forest after fighting between each other, the Alliance learned the existence of the Temple of the Primordials. Background Battle for the Galaxy With Chesa fighting a resurgent Ronan Chatos, witnessing the image of Nullhiles in surprise, the Alliance entered a tunnel system where they soon came face-to-face with the cyborg Kraven Voz. Kaiden Fey, being his old rival, decided to duel him, leading to Kraven's death, proclaiming the Alliance will "avenge them". The Alliance then arrives outside of the Temple, where an ancient battle was shown before them in carvings. Entering an ancient library of sorts, the Alliance, joined by Kranak, Neal Akem, Leif To'Wan, Noman Karr and Faith Rhivuo, continued their exploration until the cave quaked and shook in rage, as a mysterious voice threatened them all with an upcoming onslaught. The Alliance arrived inside of the Temple and met Endra Dr'aan - who wore the Mask of Nullhiles, who's spirit communicated with her. Meanwhile, Sycthian was confronted by Yana, who taunted his efforts and revealed his intentions to bring forth Decidus into the Living Force in order to destroy Ancharus - as he believed the destruction of the Primordials will bring order to the galaxy. After a brief battle, Sycthian blasted Yana out of the Temple, while Jes Umbr watched from afar. Determined to stop Sycthian at all costs, the Alliance, led by Noman Karr rushed towards the Temple's Arena, now joined by Ronan Chatos and his companion Devoratrix. Facing Sycthian, the Alliance engaged the Fallen Emperor once last time. Vashii and Orin Shan were bested, alongside Darth Shayara, whilst the others pressed on. Although Sycthian seemingly gained the upperhand, he was blasted back, for Kaiden Fey arrived in a burst of lightning, seeking the blood of Yana. The Alliance's Victory After dueling Neal Akem and Kranak, Sycthian was attacked by a resurgent Yana, who joined this free-for-all. However, a bright crimson light appeared before all, revealing Darth Kron and Quai Septos, the former welding the Bloodsaber and Havoc. Speaking to one another once last time, Kron and Sycthian dueled to the death, until Kron gained the upperhand and impaled Sycthian, destroying his Mark and killing him once and for all - Noman Karr's holocron becoming his tomb. The Temple collapsed, leaving Yana's fate unknown as peace was restored to the galaxy, Valn and Noman beginning plans to found the Sangrir Collective. Following these events, however, Vaera Iv Visa was resurrected, beginning to work in secrecy once more. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts